


Pining and Pole Work

by radlovejoy



Series: Middle Borough Marching Band [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Marching Band, Fluff, Getting Together, It's set during color guard/percussion camp, Jeremy is in color guard, M/M, Pining, michael plays the marimba, so is jenna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radlovejoy/pseuds/radlovejoy
Summary: Jeremy Heere loves color guard and really likes Michael Mell.





	Pining and Pole Work

Jeremy was doing the thing he hated the most- he was sweating profusely. He felt sticky and gross. They had been reviewing fundamentals for over an hour with no break, and it was getting to him. He couldn't imagine what the newbies felt.

The sun was glaring down hard and Jeremy was starting to tremble as Katy, their coach, called out that it was time for a ten minute break. She patted their backs as they passed, offering words of encouragement.

"We're also going to head inside, so don't forget your poles!" Katy called after them. Jeremy stripped his flag and bent down to get his water. He never understood why they had to do fundamentals outside every year. It probably gave the newbies a taste of what band camp was like, but it still wasn't fun.

Jeremy took a long drink from his water bottle and was screwing the lid back on when he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. He glanced over and saw Jenna picking up discarded water bottles and sunscreen containers.

He made his way over, then asked, "Want some help?"

Jenna looked up and smiled, "Sure! When we get inside we gotta tell them that this isn't cool," she paused as she readjusted the bottles in her arms. "Or maybe we could threaten to sick the janitors on them!" she added with a laugh.

Jeremy laughed with her as he picked up the bottles littered on the ground. "I'm actually really excited for this year's season. I, um, think the new members are improving quickly..." He trailed off as he focused on carrying everything without dropping it all.

"Me too," Jenna agreed and they headed inside.

When they got to the band hallway, they were met with the sight of ten teens laying on the ground, cheeks red and bodies limp. "Hey!" Jenna spoke up. "What the heck, guys? You heard Katy, we're staying inside! You want the janitors to yell at us?"

Jeremy watched as the other's faces started twisting in terror. He looked at Jenna, then said, "We just want you to be more responsible, please."

They nodded and he sighed, loading the bottles onto the floor. He set his pole against the wall near his bag and settled down onto the floor next to it. He sipped his water as he scrolled through his notifications.

He had just finished looking through the group chat filled with his friends, named 'SQUAD'- which had been dubbed that by Jenna, when he received a new text. It was from Michael. He unconsciously grinned as he tapped on his name.

MICHAEL:  
hey man was that jenna ? cuz im pretty sure everyone in the band room heard her lmao

JEREMY:  
uhh ya a bunch of people left their shit outside so she terrified them. are u guys on a break or something??

MICHAEL:  
yeah lol we have to be back in like five mins wbu

JEREMY:  
!! same ! come out 

MICHAEL:  
im gay and omw ;)

JEREMY:  
stop.

Jeremy looked up from his phone as Michael approached. He smiled wide and patted the ground next to him for Michael to sit. "Hey! How was the xylophone? Is it still treating you well?"

Michael rammed his shoulder against Jeremy's, "I play the marimba, you dickwad." He could tell that Michael was trying to not smile, but was failing as his lips twitched. 

Jeremy did nothing to hide his grin as he laughed. He nudged Michael back and leaned against him, still laughing. 

Michael looked at him in mock disgust, "Get off of me, asshole! You're all sweaty!"

Jeremy nodded in agreement as he wiped a mix of sunscreen and sweat off his face. He hesitated, then rubbed it onto Michael's neck. He laughed again as Michael let out a demonic screech and shoved him away. Jeremy laid on the floor, breathless, delight clear on his face.

Michael looked down at Jeremy, smiling softly. He glanced at his phone, checking the time. He cleared his throat, then said, "I should probably head back. We still on for lunch?"

Jeremy sat up, "Of couse! See you in an hour." Jeremy's smile was soft as well, matching Michael's. He had a dumb, lovestruck expression and a blush on his face when Michael walked back into the band room.

He startled when one of the newbies spoke up, "Was that your boyfriend?"

Jeremy's blush deepened at the question, "Uh, no? We're just really, um, just really good friends? Uh, best friends, actually?" 

Jenna stood and smirked, "But you want him to be." She grabbed her pole and said over Jeremy's sputtered denial, "Get up! It's time to go! We gotta meet Katy in the gym." This was followed by groaning and whining. She leveled a glare at them and they quickly stood, getting their stuff together.

Jeremy stood last, grabbing his flag, and looked into the band room as he walked by the door. He could see Michael grinning at another percussionist as he passed. He was gesturing wildly as he talked.

Jeremy looked away and smiled. He knew he wanted to date Michael, he just wasn't totally ready to confess. He didn't want to ruin what they already had.

Jeremy picked up the pace at that thought and hurried to the gym. Just one more hour, then he would be with Michael.

The hour seemed to drag on. They finished going over pole hits and drop spins and focused on one of the tosses that would be in the show. This interested Jeremy; he loved doing tosses the most. They were going over the flick toss.

Jeremy already knew how to do that toss, so he moved to the back of the gym to let the newbies see, and so he could also relearn the ability to spin under the super version of that toss.

He was the only member of the guard last year who could do it, and he wanted to continue to be able to do it. It sounded weird, but he loved that he was the first one to learn. It made him feel accomplished that he knew how to something that even Jenna couldn't do. Jenna was awesome at super tossing as well, she just never took the time to learn how to turn under it.

Jeremy took a deep breath and threw some normal flick tosses. Soon enough he tossed a couple super flicks to get the rhythm down, then he paused. He threw the flick and spun quickly on his left foot. He made sure not to look at the flag as he turned. He got all the way around, glanced up, then the pole landed back in his hands. He froze for a second, then relaxed and smiled down at his flag.

Jeremy looked up when he heard a 'whoop' and saw Jenna grinning at him as she recorded him on her phone. He glared at her and jokingly flipped her off.

Jenna lowered her phone as he approached, her thumbs flying over the screen. She looked up and pocketed her phone. She laughed when he jumped from his phone vibrating in his pocket.

He took it out and groaned, "Why did you put it in the 'SQUAD' group chat?" Jeremy paused, "Actually, a better question is why is it a thirteen minute video? How long have you been filming me?"

Jenna smirked, "Awhile. The newbies were told to practice fundamentals and the flick, and they didn't need any help. I was gonna bug you, but you were concentrating." Jenna shrugged and looked at the newer members. They were starting to pack up their stuff. 

Jeremy hummed and glanced at the clock, "Is it already time for lunch?"

"Yup," Jenna popped the 'p' and started rolling her silk around the pole. Jeremy followed suit and they walked back to the band hallway. They stored their flags in the guard room.

Jeremy grabbed his bag and water bottle sitting in the hallway and said to Jenna, "See you after lunch!" Jenna waved a hand in response as she grabbed her things and headed out the door.

Jeremy made his way to the band room, excited to see Michael and eat lunch. He shoved his water bottle in his bag and was looking down at it as he walked in. He was immediately overwhelmed by something warm enveloping him and shouting in his ears. He squeaked and shoved the thing away, blinking. Quickly, he realized that it was Michael that caused his momentary panic. Jeremy's eyes widened and he felt his ears warm. 

"Oh my god, dude! I just saw Jenna's video! Holy shit, that was so cool!" Michael yelled excitedly. Jeremy blushed and thought back on the way Michael felt against him. He looked down quickly and saw Brooke standing next to Michael. She smiled at him and he hesitantly returned it.

"Yeah," he said quietly.

"You okay, man?" Michael asked.

Jeremy nodded, "Yeah, bro, I'm just hungry." He grinned, trying to get Michael's body out of his mind.

Michael's eyebrows raised, then he smiled, "After you, my dude."

Jeremy gasped, his hand pressed against his chest, "And they say chivalry is dead."

Michael smirked at him and winked, licking his lips slowly. He spoke in a deep voice, "Whoever said that never heard of this love god."

Jeremy would be lying if he said he wasn't affected. He blushed darker and cleared his throat, but refused to show the rest of his reaction outwardly. Michael's expression was something to think about later. When he was alone.

Jeremy shoved his feelings aside and walked ahead, laughing at his dork of a best friend. "C'mon," he called over his shoulder, "I want to eat."

Michael laughed behind him but followed. Michael soon caught up with Jeremy and shook his keys, "Where are we going today?"

Jeremy hummed to himself in thought as he got into the car, "I want breakfast food."

Michael grinned, then said, "Lets go to Micky D's! It's close and they have all day breakfast."

Jeremy gave Michael a thumbs up and settled into the seat after buckling. Michael buckled and turned on the radio. 

They both jumped at the loud volume, quickly turning it down. They locked eyes with each other and laughed. Michael turned as he backed up, his hand on the back of Jeremy's head rest. He moved his hand back to the wheel and Jeremy stupidly missed the proximity. 

Jeremy relaxed as Michael sang along quietly to the music. He glanced over at Michael's hands tapping on the steering wheel. He was smiling, looking out the window at the road. 

Jeremy sighed, running his through his hair. He suddenly felt Michael's gaze on him. 

"What's up?" Michael's eyes were back on the road but he tilted his head toward Jeremy, waiting for the answer. 

"Nothing, man, I'm fine." Michael's eyes flicked over to him and he frowned. Jeremy added, "Sorry, I'm, uh, I'm just tired? It's been a long day."

Michael nodded, then he removed his hand from the wheel. He lightly clasped Jeremy's hand, giving him the option to pull away. He didn't. Michael resumed singing and they stayed that way until they reached the McDonalds. 

Jeremy moved his hand first. They had reached the drive through and he grabbed his wallet out of his bag. 

He fiddled with it, turning it over as Michael ordered. He soon finished and looked over to Jeremy.

"Uh, I'll just have pancakes and two hash browns," Jeremy thought to himself, then added, "Also, a hot fudge sundae." He deserved to have ice cream today. It was hot and he was going to spend the rest of his day in a gym. 

Michael relayed the message, then pulled forward. When Jeremy offered his amount of money at the window, Michael waved him away, paying for it all. Jeremy frowned, but put his wallet back. 

At Jeremy's questioning stare, he said, "You can buy us lunch tomorrow. It'll be easier."

He shrugged and realized they were already at the pick up window. Michael gave the bags to Jeremy to set on his lap and put the sundae and his Dr. Pepper in the cup holders. 

Jeremy searched through the bags and stole a fry from Michael, ignoring his protests. He laughed, then moved to grab his ice cream. 

Michael was faster, though, and ate a large spoonful of the sundae. Jeremy pouted, reaching his hand out for it. Michael complied and Jeremy felt an odd thrill at the thought of sharing the same spoon. 

He paused, then mentally chided himself for being a weirdo. They had been best friends for forever, they shared spoons and straws before. Jeremy sighed and ate the ice cream. He ignored the part of his brain that insisted that Michael could like him back and just decided to enjoy his food. 

They arrived back at the school with nothing dramatic happening, aside from Michael belting out 'I Wanna Dance With Somebody' when it came on the radio. They picked up their things and headed back in the school. Jeremy and Michael settled in the band hallway, then began to spread out their food. Most of Jeremy's sundae was gone, so he quickly finished it. 

Jeremy opened the syrup packets and poured it into the pancakes. He ate, shoveling it into his mouth quickly. He moved on to his hash browns, then stood up to throw away his trash. 

He sat back down with a sigh and glanced over at Michael. He was eating his fries and idly sipping his soda. 

Jeremy scrolled through his phone, feeling full and happy. He leaned his head to rest onto Michael's shoulder and continued to screw around on his phone. They still had twenty-five minutes until practice restarted. 

Michael shifted and Jeremy looked up. Michael was smiling softly down at him. He moved his hand to Jeremy's knee and started tapping a random beat. It was a peaceful sort of silence. 

Michael was the one who broke it, "You know..." he trailed off, stopping the tapping on Jeremy's knee. 

Jeremy raised his head to look fully at his best friend, "Yeah?"

"I still think it's pretty fucking cool you can do the turning thing while throwing a flag. I knew you could do it last year, but I still never saw it until today."

Jeremy blinked, "Wait, really? And, uh, thanks?"

Michael grinned and resumed tapping on Jeremy's leg, "Yeah," he paused, "but I was wondering if you could show me?"

"Like, now?"

"I mean, sure? We have awhile, and it's something for us to do." 

Jeremy smiled and stood, helping Michael up as well, "I'm pretty sure I'll be doing all of the work."

Michael gasped, "Uh, rude."

"How am I rude? I just helped you up and now I'm gonna show you a toss!" Jeremy laughed.

Michael playfully pouted. "I don't know how you're being rude, but it's still happening. I'll figure out a reason later." 

It was all Jeremy could do to not kiss the expression off of Michael's face. As he laughed, Jeremy felt a pang in his chest. "Come on, dude."

Jeremy grabbed his flag from the guard room and led the way to the gym. They had fifteen minutes to mess around before they had to start practice again. 

Michael plopped down onto the ground and watched Jeremy expectantly. Jeremy sighed and stepped back, creating distance between them. 

He then gave Michael a word of warning: "Alright, I may not catch it, so like, uh, be patient I guess." Michael smiled and motioned for Jeremy to proceed. 

Jeremy breathed, then threw the pole. He turned, eyes finding the flag; he reached out and caught it. He sighed in relief and walked back to Michael, who was excited.

"That was so cool! What the fuck? Why are you so awesome? Why is my best friend the best? Holy shit!"

Jeremy blushed at the reaction, "Thanks?"

Michael stood up and hugged Jeremy, then looked up with puppy eyes, "Can you do it again? Please?"

"Oh my god," Jeremy pushed Michael away, "I suppose?"

Michael grinned and sat back down, this time with his phone out to record. Jeremy stuck his tongue out and Michael flipped him off. 

Jeremy got ready again, this time with a wide smile on his face. It was the same result, followed by the same amount of gushing. When Michael asked again, Jeremy laid on the ground, ignoring his requests. Michael sat down next to him. 

"Jeremy," Michael sang, "you are the coolest person ever!"

Jeremy let out a snort and sat up, "Wow, I can catch a flag after turning around, I really am hot shit."

Michael laughed and scooted closer to him. Jeremy swallowed thickly and followed suit. Michael's eyes flicked to his mouth and Jeremy licked his lips. 

Michael hesitantly put his hand on the other's cheek, gazing at him with a sweet expression on his face. Jeremy moved to cup his hand, putting the other on the back of Michael's neck. They slowly leaned in. Jeremy could feel Michael's breath ghosting along his face. Jeremy eyes fluttered shut and they started to close the small gap between them when they heard a loud gasp and the sound of things hitting the floor. 

Jeremy's eyes opened as he sprung back from Michael. He looked at the source of the noise and blushed. It was Katy. Jeremy half heartedly waved at her and he glanced back at Michael. 

Michael was avoiding eye contact, his face red. When Jeremy gently touched his arm, he jumped, then ran his hand through his hair, "I, uh, I gotta go? I'll see you later, alright?" He stood and strode past Katy, looking down at the floor. 

Jeremy was sitting in silent shock, then he started laughing. Only he would almost kiss his best friend and get interrupted by his coach. He was happy because he knew that Michael may have feelings for him, but also nervous 'cause they would probably talk about this later. God, he was tired. 

Jeremy stood and noticed a group of people standing behind Katy. Jeremy picked up his flag, making his way to them, clearing his throat, "So, are we going to start?"

Katy motioned for the others to filter in but took Jeremy by the arm, leading him to the hallway, "Are you okay? I'm really sorry that happened, but you were also the one who decided to kiss someone where we were practicing."

"I'm fine, it's cool, I just find this entire situation hilarious," Jeremy said, feeling weird. 

Katy looked at Jeremy, "I know that, uh," she thought for a moment, "Michael! Um, that Michael means a lot to you, but please don't make this a recurring thing. I support you, but I don't want to watch my students make out, alright?"

Jeremy's eyes widened, "No! I, um, I also don't know if it will be a thing? Like me and Michael haven't talked about feelings and stuff, it was more of an 'in the moment' thing? So it'll be fine, I will, uh, I'll figure it out."

Katy's eyes seemed to bore holes through Jeremy, "I think that Michael may feel the same things that you do. I just think you guys need to talk it out." She clapped her hands together, dispelling the odd moment, "Anyway! Let's head inside and learn some choreography!"

Jeremy smiled and followed her back inside, fiddling with his flag. Jenna seemed to be trying to gesture for him to come closer, but he waved at her, motioning for her to pay attention to what Katy was saying about this year's show. 

He knew that it was Good vs Evil, but he knew little else. She was saying that they would be split into two groups, good and evil. There would be six in one and six in the other. She listed off the members of each and Jeremy's eyebrows raised when he heard that he was in the 'evil' group. Jenna was in the 'good' one. 

The rest of the day flew by as they started learning the work for the first song. It was cool, with rivaling guard members doing moves as if they were fighting each other. 

They had a few quick breaks but Jeremy was too exhausted to do anything other than drink water and lay on the ground. He told Jenna about what happened during one of those breaks. He felt apprehension curl in his gut at the thought of talking to Michael about his feelings. 

He dragged his feet on his way out of the gym to the band hallway. He rolled his flag, putting it in his flag bag and collecting his things. He waited until Michael left the band room and stumbled after him. He caught up and nudged him. 

Michael glanced at him, a nervous smile gracing his face. They made their way to the car, maneuvering the flag bag into it. They sat for a second, got buckled, and Michael started up the car. 

Michael took a deep breath, making Jeremy look over to him. Michael caught his gaze, opened his mouth, and nothing came out. He closed his mouth and slumped. 

Jeremy smiled, "So, uh, lovely weather we're having, right?"

Michael laughed but latched onto the topic. They talked about everything and anything except the subject they wanted to discuss the most. Their feelings for each other. 

Michael pulled into Jeremy's driveway and they both fell silent. Jeremy nervously chuckled, "Do you want to come in?"

Michael put the car into park and nodded. Jeremy grabbed his stuff and shut the door while Michael grabbed the flag bag. He started walking to the door and Jeremy caught up, opening it for him. 

They made their way upstairs to Jeremy's room. They set their stuff down and settled onto his bed, sitting across from each other. 

"So..." Michael said, tapping a beat onto his leg. 

"So..." Jeremy said, sliding closer to Michael on the bed. Jeremy took a deep breath, then said, "I really like you. I have, uh, I've liked you for, like, two years now? But I've really wanted to act on it recently? If that makes sense?" 

Now that Jeremy was talking, he wasn't sure how to stop, "I just, um, after I realized I just wanted to be friends with Christine, I noticed that you were always there? For me? And that you cared about me, even if, no, especially if I wasn't cool or popular? You just? Mean so much to me and I don't know what I would do without you. It's totally cool if you don't feel the same, I just wanted to tell you?" Jeremy finally broke off of his tangent and stared up at Michael, fear in his eyes- not unlike the newbies this morning when Jenna yelled at them. 

Jeremy was scared. Michael was making no outward reaction, so he began to shrink into himself, looking down. He bit his lip. It would be better if he just said something! Yell or Scream! Anything! Not stare blankly. Jeremy blinked his eyes angrily against the tears forming and regretted confessing. Michael probably wasn't reacting because he didn't know how to let him down gently. He shrunk further. 

Jeremy mumbled something about being right back, that he was going to the bathroom and stood up. His voice was quaking and it cracked. He took a couple steps toward the door when he felt a hand on his wrist, stopping him. 

Michael tugged him back and pulled him into a tight hug. Jeremy hugged back as he was shaking. 

When he stopped shaking, Michael said into his shoulder, "I've liked you since seventh grade. It made me so happy that you joined band just because I did, and that you actually stuck with it. I've wanted to act on my crush the entire time, I was just too scared; I'm not scared anymore. You mean so much to me, and I care so much about you, Jeremy." 

Michael pulled back and looked him in the eyes. Jeremy saw that his face was red and his glasses were tilted to a weird angle. Jeremy lifted his hand to Michael's cheek, smiling softly. Michael moved his hands to Jeremy's waist and the back of his head. 

They both leaned forward, closing their eyes on the way. Their lips met and Jeremy didn't know that kissing was this awesome! That they could convey so many feelings through the meeting of lips. The skill wasn't phenomenal on either part, but it was who it was with that made up for it. Besides, both of them were eager to learn. 

All in all, it was probably the best first day of color guard camp that Jeremy had ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so the squip squad are friends cuz they are all in band. I'm excited cause imma make this a series and it will be lit, probably. Let me know if you need clarification on flag stuff ? Cuz yeah ? My tumblr is radlovejoy, btw :))


End file.
